Many services are delivered to consumers via web applications. In examples, these web applications may be composite in that several software components work in combination to fulfill the service. The components themselves may be distributed across various physical and virtual devices. For instance, a smartphone, tablet, notebook or other user computing device may serve as a client side user interface component. Through that user interface component, a user may initiate a series of actions carried to be carried out by the user computing device and by server side components to fulfill the service.